The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alyogyne plant, botanically an interspecific hybrid between Alyogyne huegelii and Alyogyne hakeifolia and known as Alyogyne ‘HUTWOW’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘HUTWOW’. The new cultivar of Alyogyne is a shrub grown for landscape use. The Alyogyne species used in this hybrid were previous botanically classified as Hibiscus and are closely related.
The Inventor has been crossing native plant species from Australia and New Zealand for 45 years with the goal of producing unique plants that could be adapted to European climates and commercial growing protocols. His objective is to obtain unique plants of Alyogyne with better branching, finer foliage, increased resistance to cold, and larger and more open flowers in unique colors.
The Inventor made a cross in 2004 between unnamed plants from his breeding program of Alyogyne huegelii and Alyogyne hakeifolia at his nursery in Hornchurch, Essex, United Kingdom. The new cultivar was selected in 2005 and grown further for trials.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Hornchurch, Essex, United Kingdom in 2005 by the Inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.